October Sky
by VIII
Summary: He watched from the shadows, hoping to one day have a taste of her. She, a decent citizen, lived carelessly in the sun. Though one lone man and a fateful walk through the woods, would alter this innocent game of cat and mouse. [AU] [RoxasNamine]
1. Odd

I promised I'd bring it back, didn't I?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHII or anything else. 

**&&&**

Birds chirped joyfully as the suns' rays peered through the young, blossoming girl's window. Grunting incoherently, the seventeen-year-old teen ducked under her periwinkle sheets, trying to escape the blinding light. Sometimes she just wished the sun would stay away. 

"Namine, dear. It's time to get up!" Throwing the blankets off of her petite body, she lazily brushed her blond hair from her face. "I need you to run to the market for me today.

"Coming, mama…"

Standing and stretching, Namine dressed in a white, peasant dress that stopped neatly above her knees. After refreshing up a bit, she slipped on her matching sandals and headed off to get some breakfast.

Namine, herself, wasn't a very tall person. She had mid-shoulder length, blond hair that sat over her shoulder most of the time and had sweet, hypnotizing blue eyes.

She lived on the outskirts of town with her twin sister, Kairi and their parents. They were a family of artists, selling their artwork at the marketplace in Kirikins, their hometown, for the money that feed them. Making a decent amount, the Yamatas were considered between the classes of upper middle class and rich.

Declining her mother's offer of pancakes, Namine contented herself with four slices of toast with strawberry jam slapped on. She quickly devoured three pieces, leaving her last one as a snack on the way to town, but before she departed she realized something.

"Mama, where's papa and Kairi?" The older female turned from her sculpture and smiled at her child.

"Oh my, I've must of forgotten to tell you, honey. Kairi went to visit Selphie in town and your father went on a trip to the nearby village. He said something about an Art Show, so he said he'd return in about a month or so."

"Thanks, mama." Namine yelled out as she shut the front and trudged across the spacious, flowered lawn. Her fists were clenched at her sides as a picture of Kairi sticking her tongue out and flashing the victory sign floated in her head. Namine could almost hear her say...

'_Loser.'_

Shaking her head vigorously to erase the image, she jammed the last piece of toast in her mouth to keep herself from screaming in anger. Namine walked over the old, yet stable bridge, down the dirt path, and into the small, bustling town.

Upon her arrival into the village of Kirikins, she spotted young boys that were playing with wooden swords, claiming to be heroic knights, while girls acted as damsels in distress.

The older population of the village though was stuck with chores just as Namine was. She glanced up towards the cloudless sky. The wind played lightly with her blond tresses.

'_What a beautiful day today. It's a shame I can't enjoy it.'_

Sighing, Namine continued along her path to the marketplace when she was stopped by a tall, handsome youth adorn in all black. "Oh Seifer…" The smaller girl slipped a strand of hair behind her ear. "I almost didn't recognize you with that outfit on."

The man's name was Seifer. His hair was short and dirty blond. His eyes were an icy, blue that portrayed confidence and arrogance. He never truly smiled, only smirked.

Though the most interesting feature about him was his large scar on his face. No one knew how he received it, but many believed it was a symbol of his fearless-ness and strength.

Seifer was the captain of the Kirikins Police Force. He was what boys wanted to be and what girls wanted to date. Namine liked Seifer as a friend, but the last couple of days he seemed different.

Something about him made Namine shivered, but nonetheless, she stayed polite. And when the hell did he start wearing a black, hooded trench coat anyway? **(1)**

"Ah, Namine. As beautiful as ever, I see." He took her hand, which soon disappeared under his hood as he kissed it. Namine could have sworn that she felt a little pinch on her hand when she was pulling away. "No sketchbook today?"

Namine stopped breathing. She quickly glanced at her arms in search of the beloved possession. How could she have forgotten her most precious item?

Then she remembered her storming off from home this morning.

"Oh no. It seems I've forgot it at home when I stormed out this morning." Seifer laughed. His laugh sounded colder and sinister than amused.

"Well, if you'll excuse me Namine. I have to get started on my rounds." And so he left, leaving a confused Namine in his wake. Shrugging off her bizarre feeling, she walked on.

**&&&**

It was about five o' clock when Namine had finished her errand. The day had grown hotter than excepted which left our girl a little sticky, but it was thankfully cooling down.

She, of course, hadn't anticipated that she would talk with Seifer or anyone else that day, causing her shopping to be completed so late.

'_Ow…these bags are starting to hurt my arms. Funny...I haven't seen Kairi and Selphie all day.' _Sighing loudly, Namine realized how dark it was becoming. Though this village was peaceful in the day; danger lurked around every corner at night.

Picking up her pace, the spunky teen made her way to the bridge that separated her home from the dirt road leading to town.

Suddenly on her right, the bushes started to shake rapidly. Namine, scared senseless from the sudden movement, dropped her groceries and sprinted.

She didn't know if she was beginning followed, for all she heard was the 'clip klop' sound of her sandals on the ground. Her house quickly came into view.

'_Yes! Almost ther-!'_ Startled out of her thoughts, she was tackled from behind. Her indigo eyes were shut in fear; her mouth hung open in a silent scream.

'_This is it…My young life is over and I haven't even been kissed yet! …W-wait a minute. Is that laughing?' _Opening one eye cautiously, Namine found herself staring into the same hue colored eyes.

Pissed beyond belief, she pushed off the shadowy figure.

"Kairi." She took a deep breath. "Selphie." The laughter continued. "You don't know how much I hate you two right now."

Wiping a tear from her eye, Kairi, Namine's auburn haired twin, spoke.

"Oh my god! You should have seen your face."

"Yeah, Namine. It was priceless!" The emerald eyed girl behind Kairi with flipped out, brown hair piped in.

Huffing, Namine turned around, crossing her arms over her chest in irritation.

She forced from her warm bed to fetch groceries which she would have rather skipped.

She didn't particularly enjoy being frightened by Kairi and Selphie either.

A small tap on her shoulder awaken her back into reality.

Turning around, she saw Selphie holding out her shopping bag with an apologetic smile on her face. Kairi stood next to their green-eyed friend with the same expression.

"We're sorry, Namine." They said in unison. It was quiet all except for the light breeze blowing through the trees, causing them to sway and creak in protest.

Namine took the bag from Selphie's hands and placed it on the floor. This action confused the two jesters, but suddenly understood when Namine tackled both of them, laughing.

"Aw! You guys are just so cute when you try to apologize." Namine grinned. Selphie and Kairi looked up towards the now standing Namine, smiling widely. "Just don't ever scare me like that again. Promise?"

"Promise!" They shouted in unison again. Namine had to laugh at this as she offered them her hands to lift them up.

"I swear sometimes that you guys are the twins, not me and Kairi." After getting lifted up, Selphie glanced up towards the sky.

"Uh-oh. Mom's going to skin me if I don't get home now. I'll see you two tomorrow!" She yelled out as she was already by the bridge, waving.

The Yamata twins returned the gesture, picking up the package of food and heading towards the cottage.

Though they all remained unaware as four pairs of hungry eyes watched their backs.

**&&&**

**(1) – Organization XIII's trademark outfit.**

Hope you guys enjoy this one as you do my other story! If it seems a tab bit long, it's because of me cutting down some of the paragraphs.

Stay tuned!


	2. Terrifying Encounters

Okie dokie, people. Now that the first chapter has been reposted, I'm looking forward to posting up chapter two for you all.

Now onto the chappy!

**&&&**

"Oh, Dr. Kagomiwa," Kairi and Namine rose from their seats outside the room adjacent to them to greet the man in white. "Is our mother alright?"

The elderly man failed to answer as he shushed the girls and silently closed the door the Mrs. Yamata's bedroom. Dr. Daisuke Kagomiwa was the village's physician. He is a kind, elder man with whitish hair and is starting to slightly bald on top of his cranium.

"Come, girls. Let us talk somewhere more secluded, so we won't wake up your mother."

Nodding agreement, the trio headed for the kitchen where Namine had put out some cookies and tea for their guest.

"So, doc...What's wrong with mom? Is she going to be alright?"

Kairi asked politely as Kagomiwa took a bit out of his sugar cookie.

"Your mom, my dears, just has strep throat. It's a sickness of the throat usually near the tonsils. I would prescribe medicine for it, but unfortunately the type of plant I use for the ingredient is very scarce around this area. So your mother will just have to ride it out."

The pale blond-haired girl scratched her chin in a thoughtful manner. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Umm, Dr. Kagomiwa," The older gentleman stopped his trek to the front door and adverted his attention back to the petite woman.

"Could you give us the name of the plant, at least? Maybe, Kairi, Selphie, and I later on can go look for it."

Chuckling was the only answer she received.

"My, my, my. I'm sorry it's too dangerous for you girls. The name of the herb is the Traverse plant. Like I said before, it's very scarce around this area and besides, it grows if in the deepest, most darkest parts of the forests. Far to risky for three beautiful girls like yourselves.

Have a good day now!"

And the man vanished out the door and down the road, back to town.

**&&&**

"So your mommy's got strep throat, huh? What a shame. I was really in the mood for her famous apple cobbler."

The trio of friends lazily hung out outside in the breezy, yet surprising warm October weather. Namine was sketching in her art pad and the dynamic duo were throwing random rocks into the forest at the edge of the property.

"You know, Sel. Namine could make some cobbler if you want some so badly."

"Nah. It's cool. Besides, it wouldn't be the same anyway."

Namine ignored her friends rambling as she sketched away, losing herself with each stroke of her colored pencil. Noticing her "sister's" silence, Selphie bounded over to bother her.

"Hey, Namie!" Selphie yelled loudly into Namine's ear, causing the girl to scramble off the stump and onto the grass. "What ya drawin'?"

Namine glared daggers at her emerald-eyed amiga. Instead of returning to her perch on the protruding tree trunk, Namine placed her sketchbook back on her lap and opened to where she left off.

"The Traverse plant." The girl simply replied.

"Oh! Let me see!" The excited brunette snatched the book away and quickly glanced over the content. Pulling away, Selphie beamed brightly.

"This is pretty accurate picture, Namine, but..." Selphie stole Namine's pencil and added a few details. "You forgot the most important part: The Juice Cauldron!"

Baffled at Selphie's expertise of the Traverse plant, Namine and now Kairi looked at the completed illustration.

The plant itself was littered with thorns and it was lithe in such a way that the stems formed what looked liked petals around this bolus, smooth mass in its center. Namine guessed that it was the "juice cauldron."

"Selphie..." Kairi started. "How do you know so much about this shrub?"

"Oh, right. I forgot to explain! My mom planted this whole patch of them deep in the forest. Since they're perennial, Dr. Kagomiwa used them for medicine. But the past few years, mom and Dr. Kagomiwa won't even go near the woods. No idea why though!"

Giggling rang out through the yard as Selphie laughed and the Yamata's twins glanced at one another. This was it. A chance to help their mother get better!

"But Sel, do you exactly know where we can find these herbs?"

"Yeah, Namine. I do. Mama use to take me with her when we would gather them. It's a secret place, so I can't reveal its location to anyone."

Kairi and Namine sighed in defeat. So much for helping out mom.

"Buuuuut I can go and get some if you guys need it."

Selphie was soon smothered in a massive hug.

"Really, Selphie? That would be so great, but..." The excitement died just as soon as it started. "Would you really go alone? We wouldn't anything to happen to you while you're out."

"Aw, stop worrying, Kairi. I'll be fine!" She raced off the edge of the woods and waved back happily. "Be back soon!"

And she disappeared after that one simple phrase. Namine and Kairi both looked at each other again in worry. For some reason, they just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Something troubling and affecting to all of them.

**&&&**

Selphie hummed a cheerful tune as she hopped over fallen, decaying trees and dodged the different colored array of falling leaves. The sun broke through the treetops and sprayed the ground with light.

Honestly, the brunette thought, what was so bizarre in here that freaked out everyone?

As she pushed forward, the light of day disperse and was replaced by the foreboding darkness. Selphie gulped audibly.

Suddenly, this place wasn't so happy and cheerful anymore. It almost made the teen want to turn and run, but Selphie coaxed herself out of the absurd thought.

"No," She mumbled distantly. "I have to get the Traverse plant for Mrs. Yamata, Namine, and Kairi. Can't back out empty handed..."

Finally, for what seemed like hours, our girl made it too her destination. There in the clearing sat a unruly, unattended patch of Traverse plants.

"There you little rascals are! Time to come home with mommy now!"

Seizing up a bountiful amount, Selphie stuffed them into the pockets of her dress and turned to leave; the feeling of being watched began to frighten her dearly.

The brunette soon commenced into whistling a nervous tune. The feeling deepened as Selphie saw a shadow move in the corner of her eye. She about-faced, her eyes searching for any sort of life beyond the tree line.

Seeing nothing, she headed off once more.

_Tch, Tch, Tch_

Selphie halted quickly; heart stopping in her chest as a bush rustled to the left of her being.

_Tch, Tch, Tch_

Fear and curiosity merged together as the brunette maneuvered her way towards the still bustling shrubbery.

"Hello?" She whispered softly, hoping to entice the attention of whatever was hiding in there. Getting no reply, she risked herself by edging even closer.

_Tch, Tch, Tch_

Selphie grabbed both sides of the bush and ripped it open, curiosity winning over fear. A scream echoed throughout the vicinity, but was drowned out by the trees.

The girl flew back; a quivering hand was placed over her rapid beating heart, trying to quell her anxiety.

A lone, brown squirrel hopped out of the ruined shrub and squeaked meanly at the brunette before scampering off. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she finally relaxed her tense body.

"A squirrel? I was afraid off a stupid squirrel?"

Placing a small, dainty hand over her eyes, Selphie began to laugh. A squirrel...A friggin' squirrel had made her so jumpy.

_'Geez, Sel. You're losing it here.'_

"What's so funny, Sel?"

A gruff voice called out next to her. The brunette stiffened, her hand pulling away from her face as her emerald eyes wondered towards the noise.

Gasping lightly, Selphie bounced up from her position on the ground while wiping the cold sweat from her brow. There before her stood the Police chief of Kirikins: Seifer Almasy.

"Oh, Seifer...It's just you. I didn't recognize your voice for a second."

The short girl chuckled a bit, feeling a bit nervous under Seifer's scrutinizing gaze.

"Besides, how did you find me out here anyway? I'm so far from the village."

The blond-haired man shrugged.

"Eh, I have my ways."

"Oh, okay then. If you excuse me," Selphie took a few steps back, putting as much distance as possible between her and Seifer. Something about him didn't settle well with her. "I have to head back to the Yamata's house for lunch."

His blue eyes sparkled brightly in the darkness as he watched the young brunette back off.

"Well...Bye!"

Selphie made a beeline for the trees, but was flung backwards due to a tight grip on her wrist. She winced visibly as the hand tightened even further.

"Ow! Seifer, let go of me!"

No answer.

She was spun around then pressed forcibly against the man's hard chest. Alarmed eyes stared back into blue-slitted ones.

"You know, Selphie..." Seifer purred menacingly as he traced the outline of Selphie's face. "I'm a bit hungry myself."

Tears started to pour down the once enthusiastic girl's face as long pointed incisors poked out of ex-friend's mouth. Seifer swiftly yanked Selphie's head to one side, now having full access to her pale neck.

"Perhaps," Cooed the officer as he lightly kissed the now struggling girl's neck. "You could satisfy that hunger, Selphie."

The sharp teeth nipped at her neck, drawing little droplets of blond which Seifer greedily licked up.

"NO!"

Selphie brought her knee up and delivered a hasty blow to her assailants' groin. Seifer hissed in pain as he released her, trying to sooth his throbbing body part.

"You bitch!" But Selphie was already sprinting out of the clearing by the time Seifer had regained his composure. Though still in slight pain, the cocky adult smirked in pleasure.

The chase was always the best part before the meal.

Wet, green eyes flickered back and forth as Selphie ran for her life. Shadows passed her blindly as tree branches slashed at her face and body.

_'Where the hell is that goddamned trail?'_

The sound of fast approaching footsteps made the girl search with more vigor. Finally, no sound was heard beyond the worn-out girl. Taking this as a sign of good luck, Selphie turned to look back.

A horrible mistake on her part as a tremendous weight tackled her to the floor. Petrified, Selphie stared at the crazy, blond on top of her.

"This is it, Sel. The end of the road."

Seifer leaned forward, mouth slightly parted open as he bent down to the frozen girl's neck. Selphie shut her eyes, bracing herself for the pain to come, but surprisingly, it never did.

Cautiously opening one teary eye, sage-colored eyes widen.

Seifer sat there still straddling her waist with the expression of agony on his scarred face. Her eyes traveled down, only to rest on a wooden stake protruding from his chest. Blood seeped from his mouth as his body slowly started to deteriorate into ash.

Finally, the monster was completely gone, leaving only a bloody stake behind in its wake. Exhausted from everything, Selphie relaxed her whole body; her eyes narrowing as a tall figure stood over her.

The person was blurry to her, but she smiled.

"Thank you."

**&&&**

Daylight was beginning to fade and Selphie still hadn't returned. Namine paced the living room as Kairi watched from the couch.

"Do you think she's okay, Namie?"

"I'm not sure, Kai. I'm afraid something might have happened to her."

"Like what?"

Namine stopped her pacing and collapsed into a nearby chair. She put her face in her hands.

_'I shouldn't have let her go alone.'_

"I don't know. I honestly don't have a clue."

A sudden knock at the door alerted them to someone wanting their attention. Both had probably guessed that it was Mrs. Hikari, Selphie's mom, checking up on her daughter.

Preparing herself for the onslaught of words, Namine opened the front door only to reveal an unconscious Selphie and an amber-eyed stranger holding her friend.

"I assume she's a friend of yours?"

Namine nodded to stunned to speak. Kairi soon entered the scene, probably thinking the same thing her sister was thinking.

What had happened out there?

"Please, please, come inside."

Kairi ushered the guest inside while Namine closed the front door against the cool night air, shivering not from the cold, but of the constant feeling of being watched.

**&&&**

Sorry, no Roxas yet, but I assure you that he will be mentioned next chapter. I also wanted to apologize for not updating sooner. I've been partying all week. XD

P.S. I do not hate Seifer!

The plot thickens next chapter, so stay tuned!


	3. Organization XIII

Thanks for all your fabulous reviews! Though I didn't get as many as expected, but that's what new chapter's are for anyway.

I'm so glad you've all found chapter two pleasant.

**&&&**

"Do you have any specific place as to where you want me to put her?"

"Oh no, sir. Please set her down on the couch for now."

As the man set out to accomplish his given task, Namine took the time to study her new guest. The man, himself, seemed to be in his late thirties. Despite his age, his lean body remained healthy and fit. His ensemble consisted of a crimson scarf along with a chestnut-colored tunic, black britches, and brown boots.

His skin was slightly tanned and his hair was almost as pale as her own. Though the most fascinating feature about this stranger, was his intense amber orbs. Namine had never seen such unique eyes before.

Another interesting detail about him, was the large, threatening crossbow strapped to his back.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Namine bowed politely, reddening from be caught ogling him.

"I'm fine. Just spaced out." The bleached blond teen signaled towards the kitchen area. "Would you like to stay for dinner, sir? It's the least we could do after bringing Selphie home."

"Yes. That would be lovely."

They both migrated to the kitchen where Kairi was preparing their mother's Traverse tea. Namine gestured for the gentleman to have a seat while she rushed around the cookery, assembling their dinner together.

Fifteen minutes lapsed by speedily, when supper was laid out. The twins took their seats opposite from the elder man, aspiring to maybe entice some information out of him.

They didn't hurry though.

Once the meal was done, Namine and Kairi removed the dishes from the tabletop, washed and dried them, and sat down again.

"So what happened out there, sir?"

"Please, call me Ansem. I was never one for formalities."

Namine pondered the man's name. For some reason, it sounded vaguely familiar. As Namine puzzled over Ansem's name, Kairi decided to stir up more conversation between herself and Ansem.

"Nice to meet you, Ansem. I'm Kairi Yamata and this..." She pointed to Namine who was still musing over why 'Ansem' appeared so important. "Is my twin, Namine."

Ansem took both of their delicate hands in his and inspected their features, his eyes twinkling mysteriously.

"A pleasure to make both of your acquiescences. I suppose I should start explaining why I came to be here and how I saved your friend."

He cleared his throat.

"I am a scholar and scientist. I've traveled far and wide spreading my knowledge throughout the land. But my studies are continuously eschewed and believed to be complete and utter garbage to people."

Suddenly, Namine put two and two together. She raised up out of her chair, startling Kairi. She directed an accusing finger at Ansem.

"You're Ansem the Wise, aren't you? You're the one everybody ridicules for his obscene experiments and theories that the dead walk among the living."

"That would be I."

He answered, not a trace of shame or regret evident in his voice. Kairi glanced back and forth betwixt her sister and Ansem.

"Leave. We don't need your crazy ideas poisoning our minds."

Ansem only chuckled at the girl's irrational behavior.

"Are you quite finish, Namine? I would like to finish my story."

Namine unwillingly acquiesced, huffing indignantly as she slumped back into her chair.

"Now where was I...Oh yes. As I was saying, my studies take me anywhere and everywhere. I just happened to be walking through the woods when you're friend was attacked by a vampire."

Kairi plunged into a giggle fit at the straightforward statement. Vampires? What a laugh! No wonder people jeered this fool.

"Vampires? Please! Those are just myths; horrors stories to tell around a campfire."

Ansem merely banished Kairi's impetuous outburst.

"Kairi. Namine. Please listen to him. He's telling you the truth."

Kairi and Namine nimbly inclined their heads in the direction of the exclamation. There, propping herself against the door frame, stood Selphie, scraping the sands of sleep from her eyes.

"Selphie, go lay down. You shouldn't be up after what you experienced." Selphie dismissed the request as she advanced onward, sliding casually next to Ansem.

"No, guys. I need to be here. No more denying it."

The brunette faced her hero and grinned widely in appreciation.

"I never did properly thank you for saving my life from Seifer."

Ansem smiled back.

"It's alright, my dear."

"Woah, woah, woah! Back up. You killed **Seifer**?"

Everyone gawked at the freaked out Namine. Her eyes were wide in shock and doleful. How could Seifer be one of those-those things? He was one of her best friends.

"Please, Namine. Try to understand...He tried to kill me today. He's in a better place now too. No more blood lust!"

Namine beamed at Selphie. Her friend's buoyant personality always made her feel better during hard times. Even though, Seifer was gone now, our blond beauty really did picture him in a better place.

Guardian Angel Seifer on the job!

She mentally giggled at her conscious' image, but finally decided to get deadpan.

"But..." Namine crossed her arms over her chest and paced the room. "That would explain why Seifer has been wearing that trench coat. I mean it's perfect for vamps to strode around during the day."

"Hmm...Just as I suspected. Well, I came here based off a rumor I heard in Loire about mysterious cloaked figures hanging out here and the disappearance occurrences."

All three girl lowered their heads. The disappearances...Something the whole town of Kirikins wanted to pass, but sadly only seemed to grow worse.

"Now tell me...Have any of you experienced weird encounters over the past week?"

Selphie and Kairi didn't, but Namine did.

"I remember something bizarre that happened about four days ago. I was out in the meadow over by the orphanage, drawing. It had began to grow dark, so I was on my way home when..."

_Namine walked the long, abandoned streets of Kirikins, tired from all drawing and playing she did that day. Upon passing an alley, the small blond heard the sound of ragged breathing._

_Curiosity overwhelming her, Namine walked deeper into the tiny space. Gasping, she kneeled down next to a black cloaked figure. The way the person was breathing, she could tell that the figure was either in serious pain or was running from something. Either way, she had to make sure the person was okay._

"_Are you alright?"_

_She saw the outline of the body stiffen in the moonlight at her words. She didn't know if he turned his head in her direction or not since it was nightfall, marring her vision._

"_Yes. Just hungry."_

_The voice was definitely male and Namine guessed by the tempo of the voice, the man in front of her was probably her age or maybe a year older._

"_Well, I'm glad to hear that you're okay. If you'll excuse me," Said the blond as she stood and dusted off her clothes. "I have to be getting home. Good night!"_

_She was just about to walk off when she jerked backwards. Namine tried to scream as she was mercilessly dragged back into the shadows, but was silenced by captor's leather-cladded hand. Taking extra precaution with his prey, the man wrapped an arm securely around her slim waist._

_Namine desperately tried to pry his fingers from her face, but his grip was like iron as was the arm around her._

"_I've been watching you for some time now, Namine."_

_She hardened as his warm eupnea caressed her ear, his arm clutching tighter at her wait._

"_I've watched you, your sister, and friend play around in the yard in front of your house. I've watched you sleep. I've seen you express your passion on paper. I seen it all."_

_Namine shivered as his head began to sink lower and lower down her neck. _

"_I want taste you. To have you for my own."_

_Just as he reached the juncture between neck and shoulder, the sound of, at least, ten men echoed off the walls surrounding them. Namine could hear her stalker curse audibly under his hood. She could slowly feel him releasing her as if he didn't want her to leave. _

_Too bad she did though._

_Namine bolted as soon as his hold had loosened. Running out into the street, she collided with Seifer who was still wearing his traditional white, opened trench coat at the time. The frightened girl began to cry as Seifer picked her up bridal style and carried her home, trying to mollify her frantic rambling._

_Seifer walked away unaware of a pair of cobalt-colored eyes glaring murderously after him._

"So that's what happened. It's really creepy too. All the disappearances started after that night. First, Seifer had gone missing then some kids. Seifer, not the children, returned later on that day wearing that freaky outfit."

Namine placed her throbbing head on the table, trying to make the horrific confrontation vanish from her mind. Selphie and Kairi both placed a tender hand on each shoulder. They looked at Ansem, hoping he could possibly shed some light on the situation.

"Ah, I see. They must have taken Seifer, turned him into one of their own, and had him as reconnaissance in town, watching out for any potential threat or prey to feast on."

Selphie gulped, shaking slightly. Just a few hours ago, she would have **been** his dinner.

"But you said you were stopped earlier that night by another man...Do you know if he had any type of Roman numeral on his coat?"

Namine nodded.

"Yeah, he had one. I saw it when I was leaving. A number 13. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Organization XIII."

Selphie quirked an eyebrow.

"You know them?"

"In a way...I've read about them before and dedicated myself to finding out more on this gang. All the books stated the same thing though. Organization XII, a group of pure bred bloodsuckers, wanting total domination over the realm of light."

Namine's vision grew hazy. So that boy she met earlier this week was a bloodsucker? She rubbed her neck unconsciously, realizing how close she came to getting kidnapped. Or even worse...Dead.

"But if this legion of vampires truly does exist, how could we defend ourselves?"

"I could train you all to be elite slayers like myself to protect yourself for now. Then we analyze the situation at hand and plan a course of action. It is are our duty to ensure the safety of the human race."

"Right!" The girls yelled in unison, pumping their fists into air.

Suddenly, a hoarse voice from the hallway called out.

"Namine! Kairi! Selphie! Keep it down, will ya! I'm trying to sleep over here!"

"Sorry, mom!" Yelled Kairi.

"So..." Selphie piped in, gaining the attention of comrades. "When are we going to have desert?"

Laughing a her friend's innocence, Namine went to the fridge and produced Selphie's favorite treat: Apple cobbler.

**&&&**

Goodness. Writing all this makes me want to lay in bed with a nice, chilly Italian Ice. Lemon flavored, of course! ;D

Sorry, if it seems dull, but this chapter is critical to the plot. From here on out, I promise the story will get better. Besides, Roxas was in here!

Hope to get lots of reviews!

Stay tuned!


	4. Visits of the Night and Deadly News

It's been awhile since I've updated this story and I think it's time too. Oh, and thanks again for your reviews. X3

Enjoy!

**&&&**

"_Namine..."_

_Creamy eyelids twitched in annoyance. All she wanted to do was sleep. Who could possibly did bothering her at this time of night?_

"_Namine."_

_Namine twisted around in her sheets, stuffing her face deep into her fluffy pillow. She whined raucously into the cushioned material, letting out her frustration from being awaken._

"_Shut up, Kairi. I'm trying to sleep over here."_

_Light footsteps was heard, but to Namine, they were moving closer not away. The flaxen-haired girl remained buried in her comforter as the mattress sank beneath the persons' weight. _

_Namine giggled to herself._

_'So...She wants to play it this way, huh? Fine.'_

_She felt the vibrations of the weight edging closer to her form. As soon as the being was close enough, Namine launched herself up and tackled the figure into the futon. She chuckled quietly, afraid of waking the occupants of the household._

"_Hehehe! Think you could out smart me, huh Kairi? I don't think so."_

_Suddenly, Namine realized what her sister was wearing. Her now shaking hands fingered the leather clad chest. She stopped breathing all together when her fingertips brushed over three patches._

_Finally, she opened her terror-stricken eyes, which she didn't apprehend she had closed at the time, to glance upon the moonlight-lighten thorax._

_A glittering insignia met her. XIII._

_Locked in a trance of panic, Namine didn't notice that the person below her had wrapped his arms around her middle and pinned her underneath him. A slimy, hot trail of saliva along her neck snapped her out of her stupor._

"_Namine," He grazed his fangs against her jugular, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. "I didn't know you wanted to see me so badly. I would have came sooner."_

_She didn't answer as her assailant nipped her neck, drawing some crimson elixir from her delicate cervix. Namine grunted out in slight pain; her hands reaching towards the man's hood. Just as she touched the concealing material of the outfit, a voice began to yell to her._

"_Namine." _

"Namine!"

The girl's cerulean orbs flew open, starling the four people by her bedside. Her chest heaved up and down as her eyes remained wide open from fright. She rubbed her neck feverishly and shrieked in horror.

She felt it on her neck. The icky, still damp trail of saliva on her.

"Namine. Namine, sweetheart."

Two hands on her shoulders forced her stiff, numb body back down onto the bed. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to breathe and calm her nerves.

Namine reopened her eyelids, only to see the worried face of her mother, sister, and friends.

"Mom, I-"

"It's alright now, dear." Mrs. Yamata hugged her daughter's slacked form tightly. "It's alright."

A clearing of a throat nearby made Mrs. Yamata and Namine separate and Ansem stepped over to examine his new pupil.

"Ansem, that dream...It felt so real. I didn't-"

By this time, Namine had propped her upper half onto her elbows, but was compelled downwards again. She was about to speak again, but the look in Ansem's intense, amber eyes made her think otherwise.

He moved her head to side and glanced upon her pale cervix. There, in fact, was the trace saliva and an itty bitty puncture wound with fresh blood seeping through it.

"This was no dream, Namine." He pulled himself away, grabbing his cloak and heading towards the doorway, exiting. Selphie and Kairi looked back once more at Namine before following their mentor outside.

The room stayed quiet as Namine turned away from her mother. Eri Yamata appeared hurt by her daughter's cold shoulder.

"You don't need to be afraid of me prying anything out of you, Namine. Ansem has already filled in me in on all the details."

Namine shifted once again, but this time; she faced the closet. Her fists knotted themselves into her blanket.

"I don't understand why this is suddenly happening, mama. I'll admit it. I'm very scared right now. For everyone."

Eri settled a tender hand on Namine's thigh. The young adult peered towards her care-taker with tears in her eyes.

"I just don't know what to do."

The auburn-haired woman embraced her fearful child.

"Don't fret, darling. Maybe as one person, we don't stand a chance, but" Eri tapped Namine on her cute, little nose. "Together, we'll triumph."

Namine wiped her red eyes of stray tears hidden within and smiled.

"Thanks, mom. You always know what to say."

"Anytime. Now," She assisted her oldest to her hand and helped her get dressed since she was still shaky from the whole vampire-in-the-room episode. "You need to be heading outside. I believe Ansem has started the training session."

"Right!"

**&&&**

Days turned to weeks as training between the girls and Ansem had began. The practices were grueling and sometimes seemed impossible to complete, but with teamwork; our girls succeeded.

It was a cloudy Monday morning when Kairi went outside to fetch the mail. Without a care in the world, the russet-haired girl fished through the mailbox. She took a whiff of the air, but soon after started coughing and gagging.

It smelt strongly of perfume.

Upon retrieving the letters, Kairi re-entered her home and throw the notes on the table. The odd "family" raised their eyebrows in confusion at the innocent piece paper.

Ansem picked it up and suddenly, his eyes tinkled. Selphie peeked over his shoulder and read it aloud.

"Dear Sensei,

It's good to hear that you are well and safe. I'm also glad to know that you've recruited more people to our cause to stop Organization XIII. Though we have a problem out here. We've been stationed outside Castle Oblivion just as you've requested in the small town of Makai..."

The faucet to the sink slowly shot off and Eri perked up at the name of the town.

"Makai..." Four heads swiveled around the face the elder woman. "That's where your father went for the Art show."

Selphie cleared her throat and continued to read the parchment.

"It was a complete massacre. Just when we turned our backs for a minute, the Organization struck. All of the participants in the annual Art show were slaughtered as were some of the villagers."

Eri let out a strangled cry as she collapsed to the floor. Namine and Kairi were instantly at her side, trying to ease their mama's pain, but failed as they, too, were consumed in distress.

Selphie went to make her way over to her "family," but Ansem halted her.

"Selphie...Please finish."

She yearned to protest, but Ansem refused to let her anywhere near the Yamatas.

"Fine."

"Even some of our own were taken down. We need you here right now, sensei.

Shikamaru Toshi"

Selphie dropped the cursed letter and ran to her brethren, weeping along with them. Ansem just stared blankly at the tabletop.

_'How unfortunate.' _He thought, It was like the Organization attacked because they desired for him to return and take along his new trainees too.

The sound of a chair screeching against the tile brought the girls attention to their teacher.

"So ladies," He trudged towards the living room, coming back with that threatening crossbow of his. "Are you ready for a extensive journey? This is probably going to be your most dangerous mission. Are you ready?"

Namine detached herself from her kin; her fists clenched on either side of her.

"I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say yes. Besides, those assholes are going to pay for what they did."

Ansem bowed his head.

"It does not do for the heart to carry such dark emotions." The platinum, blond man jaunted to the living room, but not before calling out:

"I'll give you one hour to say your goodbyes and pack."

**xxHalf-hour Laterxx**

The group of vampire slayers stood outside the home that had housed them for three weeks, but for Namine and Kairi; it was theirs ever since they were born. Namine gently brushed her fingers against the cottage.

This was it.

It was either coming home alive or being used in some wacky plot to shadow the world darkness. Namine like the first choice better.

"Namine, come on!"

"Coming."

Namine gave her mother one more hug before she drew away.

"Please, Namine...Keep Kairi and Selphie safe for me. About your father," Eri blew her nose with her blue handkerchief. Namine smiled weakly at her mom's pathetic state, but if she ever wanted to make this stop, she had to leave.

"Don't worry, mama. I'll take care of them."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**&&&**

Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I swear it will get better next chapter since they're practically entering the Organization's territory. Yes, I did add Roxas again in the beginning. Also, please don't hate me for making it dull. (If it is.)

Hope to get some reviews!

Stay tuned!


	5. Enter the Forest Owls

I'm back and ready to update! If you're interested, my vacation went well, but I'm always upset when we leave. xP

But this gives me the opportunity to write more. Yay! They get to meet the crew in this chapter!

Enjoy, everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this or upcoming chapters.

**&&&**

"Sensei...what is is this place?"

The putrid smell of blood, rotting flesh and charred wood collided head on with the new trainees senses. It attacked their nostrils and lungs, sending them into coughing fits. Namine lowered her head towards the ground, her eyes shut and trying to control her heaving lungs.

Only a few seconds later, cerulean eyes slid open and stared blankly at the ground in disgust and shock. Crimson liquid stained her boots as it did the rest of the area. Namine jumped back. Never in all her life had she seen so much blood in one place.

Kairi, who had been earlier ignored, re-asked her previous question.

"Sensei?"

"We are finally here. Makai...Hopefully, this will be the place where this mayhem ends once and for all. Come. It's time for you all to meet your new teammates."

With a swish of his cloak, Ansem strode away in some random direction. Selphie, Namine, and Kairi exchanged glances before following their teacher. As they trudged through the (almost) demolished town, its impoverished, disgruntled residents eyed their guests wearily as they passed.

Whispers floated in and out of the recruits' ears.

"_Those girls...do you think they're vampires?"_

"_Nah...Maybe Lycans?"**(1)**_

"_Hmph! You two fools must be blind. Don't you see whose leading them? It's Ansem the Wise. Those girls must be the new apprentices of the Forest Owls that Shika's been jabbering about."_

Once again, the girls shot each other looks. They liked the attention and all, but enough scrutinizing, please. Other began to converse as the small group walked by, causing Selphie to lean in closer to the Yamatas, readying to start a discussion on these so called "Forest Owls.".

"Forest Owls, huh? I wonder if there are any hot guys in this group." The twins slapped their hands to their foreheads.

"My god, Selphie. Do you ever stop?"

"Stop what, Kairi?"

"Every time we go somewhere, you always ogle at the guys. Do us all a favor and control your hormones."

"Aw, you're no fun, Namine. I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." The brunette giggled insanely, gaining a few odd stares from some of the villagers.

Kairi and Namine grabbed Selphie's wrists, bowed in apology to the people, and sped off with a still chuckling Selphie.

**&&&**

As the gang walked on, the still standing homes disappeared into fog. Suddenly, Namine felt some shivers run up her spine. Where were they? Were they near headquarters or were they going in the wrong direction?

The blond prayed silently to herself, hoping that nothing would attack them. All she needed was that Number XIII to come out again and hurt her this time.

_'Strange...I wonder why he didn't just suck my blood.'_

Namine was jolted out of her thoughts by a rough tug at her side.

"What's up, Kairi?"

Kairi pointed forward; her eyes widened in amazement.

"Look."

Turning her to the direction of Kairi's finger, beryl eyes dilated in wonderment. Before them stood a colossal building. Sure, it wasn't the most fashionable piece of work Namine had seen, but she could tell that this building had see many glorious battles.

"Wait right here, girls." Ansem marched proudly to small, iron door. He knocked curtly and then waited a few moments later, a gruff voice answer his call.

"Who be out there?"

"It is I, Ansem the Wise."

A few more voices could be heard on the other side of the door before it slowly creaked opened. A woman with silver, average-length hair and amethyst orbs exited the fort and gave a small bow.

"Master Ansem, we didn't expect you return so soon. Please, come in."

Ansem nodded his head in greeting before waving his hand and ushering his pupils in. As soon as the woman re-entered the establishment, the iron door snapped closed, causing Namine jumped into the air in fright.

"My, my, my. Aren't we jumpy tonight?"

Again, the silver-haired woman eased herself from the darkness; a big grin etched on her face.

"Girls, I'd like to introduced my second in command, Shikamaru Toshi." The petite, slightly tanned lady gave a wave and walked closer.

"But please, call me Shika." Each one of the girls shook her hand and introduced themselves.

"I'm Selphie."

"I'm Kairi and this," The auburn-haired girl took her sister hand and moved her closer into the conversation. "Is my twin, Namine."

"Nice to meet you, Shika."

Suddenly with lightning fast speed, Shika gathered the three slayers in her arms.

"Aww! You three are just so cute and polite." She released them from her grip. "Now that you're here, I'm sure you want to meet the others and learn more about the Forest Owls."

The three nodded vigorously causing Shika to erupt into giggles again. Once she was calm, Shika cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled.

"Alright, you bums. Meeting in the conference room. NOW!" Namine could hear some feet scurry quickly towards wherever this conference room was while others took their time. When Namine looked up, Ansem was already gone.

Without warning, Shika popped up behind her new friends and nudged them into a direction.

"I'm sure you'll like everyone. They can be hard asses sometimes, but we're like one, big family."

**&&&**

The meeting room was quite large and in the center sat a long table with about twenty chairs around it. When Namine and the crew entered, the room was already filled up. There were a few women, but mostly men populated.

Out of the corner of her eye, a glint of silver caught her attention. Upon further inspection, it appeared to be a boy who perhaps was a year or two older than herself. As if he know she was watching him, he turned around and gave a charming smirk.

Namine felt her heart begin to pounded against her ribcage and a warm feeling rising up her cheeks.

"Who's that?"

Shika, Selphie, and Kairi turned their head to see who Namine was talking about. Shika chuckled.

"You'll find out some enough."

"Now, I'd like to make an announcement."

All chattering immediately stop and all head turned towards the front where Ansem stood.

"I would like to introduce you new comrades. Kairi is the auburn-haired girl, Selphie is the brunette, and Namine is the blond." Namine felt very eye upon them and it made her current blush deepen. "Watch over them and give encouraging advice. Go on...introduce yourselves."

But instead of the group introducing themselves, Shika took the honors of doing it.

"Okay! Let's start on the right side of the table, shall we. The blond, spiky-haired dude is Cloud. The woman next to him is Tifa. Then there's Vincent, who's all dressed in red. After Vincent, there's Cid. He's the weapon master here, so after the meeting go to him, so he can measure you up and give you appropriate weapons."

After the right side was complete, the silver-haired lady moved to the left.

"In the front, is Goofy the guy is the black hair and dog nose. He's half Lycan, but he's a really nice and understanding. Next to him is Donald, the one in the blue cap. This quaker has a temper, but is very nice when he wants to be. The next to people are Leon and Yuffie, the "dynamic duo" of the squad. Then we have Aerith, who's the healer."

Shika took a deep breath.

"Last, but certainly not least, we have Riku, the guy with the turquoise eyes and silver hair, is our very own information gather."

A few people waved while others nodded their heads in greeting towards the newbies. Ansem cleared his throat and beckoned Riku forward.

"Now that we 're finished with that, onto more pressing matters. Riku what do you have for us."

Withdrawing a sheet of paper from his pants, Riku began to read off the information off the sheet.

"Well, we all obviously know that Organization XIII is made up of thirteen members, but during their hunt three nights ago, villagers claimed to have seen one more person among their ranks."

As Riku continued on about something else, Namine dazed out, swooning over Riku's suave voice. Kairi witnessed the affection and elbowed her sister in the gut. After Namine regained her breath, she was about to give Kairi a piece of her mind when Riku interrupted her.

"From a valuable source of information, we finally have the names of both the Organization and its few followers." The whole table leaned forward in anticipation. "The list is as follows:

I – Xemnas aka the "Superior"

II – Xigbar

III – Xaldin

IV – Vexen

V – Leaxeus (A/N: No Idea how to spell that name.)

VI – Zexion

VII – Saix

VIII – Axel

IX – Demyx

X – Luxord

XI – Marluxia

XII – Larxene

XIII – Roxas"

Namine felt her heart beat faster.

_'So that's number XIII, huh?'_

"Next is a kid named Sora. The only reason he's apart of their group is because is older twin brother, Roxas is there."

Kairi suddenly found herself interested. If Namine said, that this Roxas was a year older than them then that would Sora was the same. She found herself thinking about what he looked like.

"Also, as I've said earlier, it's been about three days since the Order's last feeding. Leon estimated that it would be between now and two days from now that the Organization will strike again, so be prepared. This meeting is adjourned."

The occupants of the room began to file out of the room, but some stopped to say their welcomes.

"Hey! Welcome to the Owls! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie." A girl with short, black hair introduced herself. A girl in a pink dress followed suite with . "I'm Aerith. A pleasure to finally meet you all."

They all shook hands. Selphie, Kairi, and Shika followed them out talking about girl stuff, Namine was about to leave when a hand gripped her wrist. Startled, the blond was about to beat the hell out of the person who touched her.

"Don't touch...me?"

Riku just laughed hardily. "Namine, right?"

"Y-yeah and you're Riku?"

"The one and only."

The two exchanged a handshake. Namine could feel the sweat starting to grow at her brow. Riku still held her hand a bit longer than necessary, but quickly dropped it, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have held your h-hand that long." Namine giggled at Riku's stuttering. He looked so cute when he blushed.

"Don't worry about it, Riku. Now, could you be a gentleman and take me to Mr. Cid, so I can get my weapon?"

"Sure. Just follow me."

**&&&**

**1 – If you didn't know – A Lycan is another name for a werewolf.**

Sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't come up with any ideas. So they met the Forest Owls and the Organization's plan is begin to unravel next chapter. I know you guys are going hate me for making Riku and Namine get close, but it's all gonna end soon.

I would also like to thank Minni for the idea of Riku being in here.

Stay tuned!


	6. The Attack of Makai

Guess who's back? You got it, smart ones! It's me again. Sorry for the long delay, but I just got a job and boy! It's such a pain in the ass along with all that school work. I know you'll be awesome people and review.

Without any further interruptions, Chapter 6!

Some Riku/Namine implied. (But only for a few moments)

**&&&**

"Damn it, Namine! This is the third sword you broke...in three days!"

Namine chuckled nervously and scratched her cheek, abashed that she was, one again, being reprimanded by Cid.

"I'm sorry, Cid. It just sorta...," The pale girl coughed lightly. "slipped?"

The blond-haired man in front of her stiffened up. Slowly he wheeled himself around and shot her a dirty glare at the young trainee. His face was scrunched up into scowl and his body began to visibly tremble in rage.

Namine cautiously took a step back. She once witnessed how Cid could get when he exploded and mentally berated herself for doing such a brainless stunt and all in the effort of impressing Riku.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

"Slipped!? You call tossing your katana in air and it hurdling over a cliff slipping!?"

Namine winced as the weapon masters' face grew crimson in color; his infamous cigarette burning up from his sharp intake of oxygen. Instead of verbally lashing the poor girl with his dirty cussing, he merely pointed at the doorway, signaling her to exit or face the consequences.

Taking the silent warning as a chance to escape, Namine trudged to the door, but before she left, she decided to be cheeky.

"So when's my next weapon gonna be ready?"

"GET OUT!!"

She squeaked in surprise at his intense, enraged voice and hurriedly scurried out of harm's way as he chucked a single kunai knife at the spot where she was just occupying. Instead of testing Cid's patience again, Namine ran from the workshop in terror.

_'Namine, you and your huge mouth. Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!'_

**&&&**

"I heard you pissed off Cid really bad today with your smart ass comments."

Namine glared that the silver-haired man beside her on the couch. The common room was practically deserted saved for Riku, who was interrogating her about the Cid incident that morning.

"My God, how does everyone know about this? Do I have a sign stapled to my ass saying, "Namine pissed off the Weapon Master, so let's bother about it." It's bad enough he won't make me a new weapon."

Riku offered her a sympathetic smile and patted her back. She lowered her head, hoping he wouldn't catch sight of the pink-tinted cheeks.

She really liked Riku. He was an attentive listener, sincere, a great advice giver, and an expert slayer whom everyone respected and trusted. She honestly didn't know if she actually loved him since they only knew each other for three days, but they had connected so well.

It was as if they knew each other years.

"I'm sorry, Namine. I didn't mean to pry."

He laid his right hand on her tense shoulder and with enticingly slow circles, he began to massage her shoulders. Namine let out out a tiny groan of pleasure and slumped back into Riku.

"I didn't mean to snap at you before, Riku. I was just upset. But how am I going to protect myself without a weapon now? God," She laid her head back against his shoulder, her blush increasing tenfold. "I hate feeling so defenseless."

"You don't have too, ya know?"

Namine felt shivers travel up and down her spinal cord in pleasure. His lips were so close to her ear and maybe she turned around at the right time...

"I'll protect you."

She angled her head to get a good look into his unusual eyes, unsure if all this was true or some sadistic joke. Her heart pounded harder in her chest as she saw that he was indeed telling the truth.

"Would you really? For me?"

"Anything for you."

She maneuvered herself so that she was now nestled between Riku's legs. Unconsciously, Namie moved to her head forward as did Riku. As their lips were about to meet, the shrill cry of the alarm system meet their ears.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL! REPORT IMMEDIATELY INTO TOWN! I REPEAT, REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO TOWN!"

Riku picked Namine off of him ans set her on her feet and took her hand in his, squeezing lightly.

"Riku, I..."

He silenced her with a black leather-cladded finger.

"Shhh. We'll talk about this later. Now come on, we're needed outside."

"Right!"

Without further distractions, the two hunters towards the exit of the facility.

**&&&**

It was absolute chaos outside.

People were running around, some screaming in fear and others in agony as their blood was drained dry from their bodies. When Namine made it outside, the still standing buildings were set aflame.

Lightning flashed across the darkened sky and made a sickening crack as it collided with the ground. The wind howled, stirring the trees from their once restful stances.

"Namine! Riku!"

Kairi shouted out as she approached them, covered with blood.

"It's them! Organization XIII!"

Kairi looked shaken, but not from the red ink splattered onto her clothes, but the undeniable fact that **they **were here and ready to kill.

"It's a total bloodbath out there, you guys. The Organization not alone though. They brought both Lycans and other vampires. I-I don't know if we can hold them off!"

Riku merely gave a curt laugh, drawing his blade the_ Oblivion_.

"Listen to me, Kairi. Go find Ansem and tell him that Namine and I are going near the outskirts of town. Tell him we going to be setting up the _Helio_, alright?"

The auburn-haired girl gave a swift nod; her deep blue eyes gleaming in determination.

"You got it!"

With that said, the trio split up.

As Namine and Riku made a beeline towards the forest, the flaxen-haired beauty couldn't quell her curiosity.

"Riku, what exactly is this _Helio _thing?" She asked as they jumped over the corpses of both humans and night creatures.

"It's a sort of like a bomb that when it explodes the substance within it turns into a light so powerful that it is said to have the power of the sun in it thus the name _Helio. _Developed by Cid himself."

Finally, they arrived that their destined point. Riku emptied out one of his pockets, trying to locate the said bomb. Namine watched him curse away, but smiled when he pulled out the light bulb shaped container.

"So have you ever used it before?"

"Nope."

"WHAT!? What do you mean you never used it before? We could die!"

In an attempt to calm the woman down, he encircled his arms around her waist and clutched her to him. She immediately quieted down.

"Namine, you need to understand this concept. When you signed on to this team, you, though not stated verbally, volunteered your life for the good of humanity. Would you rather die and let humanity live or run away and let the Organization have their way with us? I definitely wouldn't."

Namine glanced up into her friend's eyes and smile.

"I-"

"Release. Her. Now."

The young adult froze up in Riku's arms. She recognized that voice. The same voice who had visited twice before.

Number XIII. Roxas.

Turquoise searched the hidden vampire's face as he pulled Namine behind him, shielding her small frame with his own.

"I'd to see you make me, you bloodsucking prick."

"You'll regret disobeying my demands, human."

To Namine, there was no sound, only action as the two lunged at each other. Their movements were fluent and fleeting; both trying to rip the other to shreds. The cloaked Roxas darted around with ease and Riku seemed to tiring as Roxas' attacks grew more berserk.

Suddenly, with strength he didn't he possessed, Riku slashed _Oblivion _at the vampires' head. Though the assault was dodged, the hood of the uniform fell back, revealing Namine's debonair stalker.

His hair was of deep gold, spiked up. His was pale, but had a light flush to his cheeks, but the most intriguing part of him were his eyes. They were the color of the deep depths of the ocean, dark and mystifying.

"Do you like what you see, Namine?"

Namine averted her gaze and flushed lightly, feeling guilty of getting caught in the act.

"Don't worry though, you'll be seeing more soon enough."

With one swift swipe of his two swords, Riku was finished. He collapsed to the floor in a bloody heap, panting heavily. Namine kneeled at his side, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"R-Riku?"

She felt for pulse and sighed in relief when she found one though it was quite weak. Namine wanted to shout for help, but was frightened by the man before her; his dark eyes penetrating her own.

"You're a-a monster." She sniffled pathetically as she tried to rouse Riku back in conscious. She just couldn't leave him out here, all vulnerable and alone.

Roxas merely shrugged as devilish on his handsome face.

"Is that the best you can muster? I've been called worse. Now," He stepped forward and extended his hand to Namine. "come."

She looked at him as if he had two heads sprouting out of his shoulders. A frown settled on the vampire's face, seeing that rightly won prize refused to come along.

"I will not ask you again."

Namine growled a bit in anger as she hopped up to her feet and marched up to the man. She glared at him right in the eye, hoping g to intimidate him, but failed.

"Listen here, buddy. I'm not going anywhere with anyone. Either you walk away or you're in for a fi-!"

Namine felt soft, surprisingly warm lips on her own. The pair of lips urged her to move against them, but she was totally in a daze.

Roxas pulled away and smirked at Namine's shocked expression. Oh, how he loved to play with people's emotions.

He nibbled lightly on her ear, causing her to give a tiny whimper of protest and pleasure.

"Has anyone ever told you...you're pretty cute when your angry."

A sharp pain coursed from the back of her neck and skull as the fiery world around her began to blur and fade. Before she fell into slumber, she felt herself being hefted over someone's shoulder.

The frail appearance of her dear friend, laying on the ground struck a string in her heart.

What was to become of her? Her sister? Selphie?

_'Riku?'_

**&&&**

How was it? Sorry, if it wasn't exciting. I'm a bit rusty! Hopefully, no one was OOC. I figured I try and make Roxas seduce Namine at the end. I liked how it came out. Sorry, if you're not a Riku/Namine fan, but it was crucial to the plot.

Stay Tuned!


	7. Castle Oblivion

**Happy New Years'!!!**

Damn, I apologize for my lack of updating. I was just merely enjoying my vacation from school and milking it for all its worth. Hopefully my next update will be somewhere in the middle of January or during my February break.

I got one question for you all though...Should I make this rated M and add a lemon for future chapters?

I'm kinda nervous about it though because my last lemon was deleted and I was banned from updating. But that's bullshit because I've read more risqué stories on here!

-sigh-

Whatever.

_Flashbacks italics_

_Thoughts 'italics'_

**&&&**

_'Where am I?'_

Namine inquired mentally as she snuggled deeper into radiating warmth around her. No reply came to enlighten the semi-conscious female, but for the moment, she really didn't mind as long as the heat surrounding her remained present.

_'So warm...'_

She sighed blissfully, slowly succumbing to the darkness of sleep which threatened to consume her. As her mind was about to stumbled back into oblivion, images floated to and fro within her subconscious. There were bright flames and people screaming in terror. Someone identical to herself stood a few paces away; blood pooling around her feet and eyes wide in fear.

Namine pushed all thoughts of rest from her body.

How could she have forgotten?

The cries of pain and anguish, Riku's battered and bruised body, her sister covered in blood that was not her own...

_'Organization XIII!'_

Panic overcame her senses and she tossed and turned violently, desperately wanting to escape the ebony sheets that ensnared her limbs.

She remembered now.

The fight between Riku and Roxas, Riku's unconscious form, and...

Namine fought the flush rising to her pale cheeks. Roxas' warm lips against against her own stirred up a pool of heat inside her stomach and made her heart race.

_'Snap out of it, Namine! Focus! We need to get out of here!'_

Suddenly, her spasmodic body went limp as her ears caught the sweetest sound she's ever heard. Rolling onto her side and opened her dark eyes, but quickly closed them.

The walls of the room she was currently occupying were a blinding white.

With more caution this time around, Namine's eyes opened witness a man near her age sitting crossed-legged on a nearby coffee table, strumming a large, baby-blue guitar or at least that's what Namine perceived it to be.

The man's eyes were closed as his fingers moved over the strings flawlessly. His hairstyle was that of a mullet and its color a dirty blond. From the shape of his build, the woman estimated that he was maybe about six foot. But the thing that really drew Namine's attention was the Roman numeral IX on his cloak.

It would seem that all her struggling didn't rouse the figure of her waking. She was aching to get away, but the soft melody of the music slowly enticed her to wonder off back to dreamland.

But no. She needed to escape, needed to see if her friends were injured let alone alive. Without further delay, Namine voiced her question.

"Where am I?"

The music stopped, yet received no answer, so she asked again.

"Where am I?"

The man opened his eyes, revealing a softer tone of blue compared to her own. They sparkled with kindness and mirth.

"Why in Castle Oblivion, of course!"

She winced slightly at his cheerful exclamation.

"So, ahh who are you?"

"I'm know as Number IX, but my friends call me Demyx that is if I had any friends."

Demyx pouted and Namine couldn't giggle at his adorable expression. He beamed happily, glad to be able to arouse some laughter in this dreary place he called home. The young slayer was actually surprised. She knew that she needed to be wary, but this Demyx person erased all worry.

It was quite refreshing.

"And you must be Namine."

Namine quirked an eyebrow in suspicion. Demyx put in his hands up defensively in front of him, chuckling nervously.

"Don't take it the wrong way! When Roxas first came home, he told Axel about you and Axel, being a gossiper, told Larxene, who, in turn, shouted in around the whole castle."

"Axel and Larxene?"

Demyx set his instrument down and stood, stretching out his ling limbs. He practically leaped over to Namine and began to untangled her from the sheets.

"You'll meet them eventually."

Once free, Namine just had to ask.

"You didn't happen to see two girls around here, did you? One looks exactly like me and the other one is a brunette with green eyes."

The musician rubbed his chin in thoughtfulness then suddenly snapped his fingers in recollection.

"Oh yeah, I remember now! I believe I saw Sora with a auburn-haired girl and the brunette is in my room sleeping."

"Demyx, could you please take me to them? I'd really appreciate it."

Demyx stepped away from Namine, sullenly disagreeing her request.

"Sorry, Namine. No can do. That's going against Xemnas' orders."

The lanky man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small index card.

"See? I have the instructions right here."

Namine peered over Demyx's arm.

_Demyx_

_By no means let that girl leave your sight. The council will meet later this evening and deliberate the fate of the three females._

_P.S. Do **not **leave Roxas' room!_

_Xemnas_

"Aw, c'mon, Demyx. Can't you just break the rules just once and let me see my friends? Pretty please!"

Namine allowed her eyes to grow dewy with moisture to appear as if she would cry. Demyx swallowed hard. If there was anything he hated more, it was when girls would cry.

"Alright, but in return, you have to listen to me play my sitar after the meeting tonight."

Namine gave Demyx a big hug, continuously whispering 'thank you'!

**&&&**

_'Oh shit! Oh shit!'_

Namine panted evenly as she ran down a shadowed hallway; her only source of light were the torches lined up on the moldy, slim covered walls. She had no clue on how she ended up down in the dungeons, but at the moment, that didn't matter since she was running for her life!

A series of multiple footsteps grew louder behind and only caused her to pick up speed.

_'Why me, God? Why me!?'_

"_Okay now, Namine. Stay close. It's really easy to get lost in a place like this. Heck, I've been here for awhile and I still get lost."_

"_Ever think that you just have a bad sense of direction?"_

_Demyx lightly swatted her shoulder._

"_Hey. It's not my fault Zexion decided to make this place a damn labyrinth."_

"_Is he part of the Organization too?"_

"_You bet. I'm sure you already know that there are thirteen members of our group, right?"_

_Namine acquiesced by nodding her head._

"_Well out of the thirteen, there are six founders of us. They are Xemnas or 'Mansex' as I like to call him, but don't tell him that! Then here's Xigbar. He's okay, but a fanatic with his crossbow. Xaldin...just stay away from him. He's creepy. Vexen is the scientist of the Organization, he develops these amazing machines along with the other two founders, Leaxeus and Zexion. Both are really quiet too."_

"_Are there other vampires besides you guys?"_

"_Well, duh! We, being a higher class than the others, can control them."_

"_Oh. I get it now, so you're the leaders of this whole plan."_

"_Yep!"_

_As the duo walked on, a comfortable silence fell between them. Suddenly, Demyx pushed her down a hallway they were passing. Namine crashed painfully into the wall, moaning in displeasure._

"_Dem-"_

_Demyx held a finger to his lips, silently telling her to shut up._

"_Demyx, you dobe! Where the hell are you!?"_

_The mullet boy pointed down the hallway and waved Namine away. Being such a smart girl, she disappeared around a corner quickly and continued to run. She briefly heard Demyx say, "Larxene, what are you doing up here?"_

_Instead of stopping and waiting for her friend (would she really call him a friend?), Namine bolted down numerous flights of stairs. She felt a pang in her heart. _

_She felt horrible for leaving Demyx and she wondered what Roxas would think if he found her missing. Namine pinched her arm._

"_Stop it! Your only concerns now are to find Selphie and Kairi and leave this godforsaken place."_

_For what seemed like forever, the slayer finally found a doorway. She visibly smiled in joy. Maybe this door would lead to her friends._

_Oh, but how wrong she was._

Namine felt herself propel forward and land painfully on her arm. She yelped in pain and fear when two sweaty hands pulled at her ankles, dragging her back into the darkness.

Instead of finding what she had been searching for, the unfortunate maiden trekked upon a den of lower class bloodsuckers. Now, they had her in their claws.

"I can feel the blood pulsing through her veins."

The blond was propped forcefully against the water drenched wall, whimpering as she tried to back away from the three pairs of tongues sliding across her neck and face.

"What shall we do with her, brother?"

She tried to get a clear view of her assailants, but to no avail.

The one labeled as 'brother' answered his acquaintances' question with a pull of his pants zipper.

"Oh God, no! Please don't do this!"

Her hands were pinned above her head as hands slithered their way up her loose tunic.

"Heh. No one can save you now, girly. You're our property now."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she prepared herself for the worst.

They were right.

Who would save a pathetic, weak human like herself?

She sealed her beautiful, blue eyes shut, not having the stomach to watch her virginity being stolen. Suddenly, Namine noticed the absence of her attackers bodies and slid down the wall.

The sound of flesh being ripped apart made Namine shiver in disgust. Screams of pain and gurgling met her ears and as an act of defensive against such noise, the girl clapped her shaking hands over her ears.

"Well, well, well. When Demyx said you got lost, I didn't expect to find you all the way down here."

Opening her red, puffy eyes, she shot a glare at her savior.

"Roxas."

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

Namine intensified her glare as his face formed a toothy smirk. Out of all the things that could have happened, she gets saved by this pompous asshole.

"I didn't need your help, you know. I had the situation under control."

Roxas chuckled darkly, squatting down so he was eye level with his captive.

"If standing here and crying would have helped in any way then maybe I should have left you to get raped."

She snapped her mouth shut. He was absolutely right. What would crying have done? Nothing, that's what.

"Now get up. We're going to be late for the meeting."

The cloaked figure began to walk away, but stopped when he realized she wasn't following.

"Oi, onna. If you don't get up this instant, you'll be _punished_. Xemnas is very impatient and I would hate to be on the receiving end of his lectures."

"Would you shut up for a minute? I'm trying to."

Namine struggled to her feet, but fell back down onto the dirt floor, clutching her ankles.

That's when Roxas smelt it. Blood.

Namine was about to try again when Roxas scooped her up into his arms. The blond blushed heatedly; his proximity made her a bit anxious. His deep ocean colored orbs narrowed as he took a look at his prey's ankles.

They were cut pretty deep, no doubt that one of her would-be rapists had done it to slow her down.

He huffed in agitation. If there was anymore he hated more than Xemnas' lectures; it was when _his _property had been damaged.

"Umm, could you please out me down now?" The innocence in her voice and pink stained onto her cheeks aroused him to no end. He needed to get out of this cramped space quickly before he decided to take her forcefully himself.

"No. We still have a few minutes before the gathering. I'm taking you to Marluxia, so that wound won't get infected. Now just shut up and come quietly. Your voice is starting to irritate me."

_'Liar.' _His mind shouted. _'You'd rather have her under you screaming your name as you-'_

Before his inner persona could continue its own thought pattern, Roxas with a squealing Namine vanished to the upper floors of castle.

**&&&**

Good or bad? This was a special treat for you guys reviewers out there. Nine pages, boy!!! I think everyone is in character. :D

So give me your opinion.

Should I make this rated M and add a lemon for future chapters?

Stay tuned!


	8. Deliberation of their Fates

I live!! I've decided to rise from the ashes and start anew, my dear reviewers. It's about damn time I start cracking down on these stoires of mine.

Enough talk, let's start this. I still have a term paper to write after. :D

**&&&**

"Don't move."

Namine lazily nodded back as the prominent scent of flowers and other herbs lulled her into a state of euphoria as she was laid gently down on a soft, plushy mattress.

Unconsciously, she drew in another deep breath, sighing lightly. Even if the smell was a bit strong on her senses, it soothed her stiff muscles.

Just as Namine was beginning to doze off, a small agruement, not to far from her, snatched the chance of a blissful nap.

_'Can't anyone just leave me alone? I mean if I'm not being chased or raped then of course, someone decides to jack up the volume of their voice. God...I hate this place.' _Namine groaned mentally, sliding her eyes open to view the conservation that so rudely cost her a nap.

"What do you mean you don't want to heal her?"

"Now, Now, Roxas. You know my policy. I **do not **heal humans."

"Your policies can shove it, Marluxia. I refuse to bring her in front of the Order looking like a bloody mess."

_'Marluxia?' _Proppong herself up on one elbow, Namine leaned forward, trying to get a glance at this so-called healer of Organization XIII. Unfornately for her, she moved over to far, causing gravity to come into affect and having her tunble to the blinding, marble floor.

Before the female slayer had a chance to right herself, she was hauled up almost brutally and tossed back onto the bed.

"I thought I made it clear before not to move. Do you like being in pain or something?"

Shielding her sensitive eyes from the bright light of the room, Namine shot a glare at Roxas.

"No, but that doesn't mean you have to practically rip my arm out of my socket and throw me around!"

Roxas clenched his fist at his side as his shadowed, blue eyes returned to glare tenfold. Namine shivered and glanced elsewhere. His eyes evoked something in her, and she desperately hoped it to be fear.

A light laugh dispersed the tension flowing between the cative and the captor.

"I say," A man (at least Namine _thought_ it was a man) with pinkish brown hair walked past Roxas and bent down, expecting the young woman's face. "This one's got some spirit in her."

Taking her chin between his fingers, the rose-scented man produced to shift her face side to side, checking for bruises and cuts. A low growl from behind the feminine male caused another chuckle to erupt, but Namine wasn't paying attention what was happening around her. She had her eyes trained on the man's chest or to be more exact; his insignia.

_'Number XI, huh?'_

"Not to mention, she's pretty cute too." Just then did the blond-haired girl decide to return back to reality and blushed. Another growl was heard when the man released his grip on her chin.

"I'm Marluxia, Number XI of the Order and you must be the girl, who caused quite the ruckus in the lower levels."

Namine's cheeks tinted a pretty pink as she rubbed the back of her skull sheepishly. Roxas nearly groaned in frustration at her innonence and seriously needed to leave the roon before nothing got out of hand.

"Yep, that's me. I'm Namine by the-Well, can you heal her or not?" The girl narrowed her blue orbs at Roxas' interruption. What had crawled up his ass?

Marluxia grabbed hold of Roxas' hood and began to lead him towards the door. The younger vampire struggled and cursed to be released.

With a flick of his wrist, Roxas was out the door and on his ass.

"I will just because you would have bothered me until I gave in anyway. But remember this," Marluxia turned his back on his suborinate. "You owe me in the future."

The door was shut with a slam as Marluxia strode over to his cabinet where the medical herbs where stored. Namine watched him warily, ready to fight if need be.

"Relax. I have no desire to harm you."

The flaxen-haired slayer tensed as the vampire apporoached, carrying a roll of bandages and a bowl filled with warm water.

"How could you expect me to trust you; an Organization member?"

Setting the bowl down, he took the rag and proceeded to clean the wounds on her ankles.

Namine watched him as he worked diligently, wiping all the blood away and seeming to take extra care when he would handle her legs.

"I don't to be honest with you."

Marluxia stopped applying the ointment when he saw his patient flinched in pain.

"But," He continued as Namine gradually began to relax; the cooling medication taking effect immediately. "I would like you to try and trust me."

Blue eyes widen in disbelief. A vampire asking a human to trust them? Something was definitely suspicious here.

"I sense a great power in you as I do with those other two companions of yours. A power so strong that it can put an end to this Organization if applied apporiately."

He tapped her ankled gently to indicate that his job was complete.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"It's quite simple really. I want you and your friends to help me and a few other members. We construsted a plan...A plan to rid this world of the Order."

Namine's eyes widen even further if possible. A vampire going against its own race? But why?

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Marluxia snatched both of Namine's hands and peered deeply into her eyes. She tried to glance away, but the look in his eyes was so hypnotizing.

"I-We want to become human again. The members that have joined me against the Organization were coerced into being vampires because of our talents. Ripped from our homes and families, we desperately seek humanity again. But with these members alone, we cannot succeed. But with this power, I sense within you and your friends...you three are the key to victory."

The girl was stunned into a silence, thinking over the possiblities. Join this little rebellion group and destroy the Organization for good or rot here for eternity. The latter sounded pretty appealing right about now.

"A-Alright. We'll do it!"

Marluxia's eyes watered slightly.

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean we are working for the common good, so why not kill two birds with one stone."

The pinkish brown haired man gave Namine a small, quick hug.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us. But I need you and your friends to keep this a secret, wouldn't want all our hardwork ruined, would we?"

Namine nodded and smiled.

"Good," Marluxia stretched out his hand for her. "Now, let's go before your boyfriend shows up."

"Eww! Please, he's definitely not my boyfriend."

Marluxia gave a light laugh before he gestured Namine out the door first. As he was shutting the door to his room, he smirked wickedly.

_'All accroding to plan.'_

**&&&**

"Namine-chan!"

The blond-haired girl felt her feet lift from the ground as she was tackled by her energetic friend, Selphie. The pile of limbs soon got larger when Kairi added herself to the pile.

"Are you okay?"

"Did the hurt you, sister?"

Namine and the girls pinked themselves off the floor and when the elderest girl was about to answer. A booming voice interrupted their reunion.

"Enough."

Glancing upwards, the trio gasped silently as they noticed that the whole room was filled with vampires, but not just any bloodsuckers. Organization XIII.

The man that had spoken sat upon the highest chair. He had silver hair and amber-colored that shook Namine to the core. His gaze was cold and emotionless as well as his aura.

"I am Xemnas; leader of Organization XIII. You three humans have been captured and brought to the attention of this council. You are there, so you're fate can be deliberated."

"Let's electrocute them! Pretty please!?"

All eyes went to the sadistic looking blond. She had crazy, electric blue eyes and a wide, evil smirk on her face. Upon colser inspection, her hair was gelled up into two antennaes.

"Larxene, please keep your ridiculous outbursts to yourself. We're trying to look professional here."

The blond snarled viciously at the hooded figure who questioned her, yet remained quiet and settled herself back into her seat, grumbling curses.

"Hey, who exactly do you think you are!?"

The room went into a stunned silence as the blond human girl stepped forward; eyes buring with fire. Selphie and Kairi tried to calm down Namine by grabbing her elbows, but she shook them off.

"Just because you bastards think you're superior doesn't mean you have the right to end humanity!"

Roxas clenched the arms of his seat in rage.

_'What exactly is she trying to do? End all their lives!?'_

"How dare you speak to the Superior in such a disrespectful way. You insolent humans have no idea what true respect is." A montone voice to the right of the trio said apathetically. The hood to the black cloak fell to the blue-haired man's shoulders. His amber eyes matched that of the Superior's and had a X-marked scar between his eyes.

"You should perish for your slip of tongue."

Before Namine had a chance to back away, the blue-haired man came down on her gripping her arm tightly, slowly, without words, trying to brake it.

"Please stop your hurting her!"

Kairi rushed forward to stop the brute, but was thrown back with a swipe of an arm. Selphie, too, was tossed aside when she tried. Some of the more expressive members laughed at the humans pitiful attempt to stop Saix; Number VII.

Roxas growled as he was about to jump from his seat to stop Saix, but was beaten to it. Marluxia stood between the wolfish looking man and a teary Namine. Slowly, she backed away to her friends, rubbing her sore arm.

"Superior, I don't think this is necessary."

"But Xemnas, this filthy human berated you. They should die."

Xemnas held up a hand for quiet.

"Marluxia...Give me a reason why they should live."

Saix fumed while Marluxia gave a charming smile at Namine and her friends, which made Roxas' blood boil. He wasn't ever going to leave Namine alone with Marluxia again.

"Well, they're new recruits to the Forest Owls, right?" A murmurs of agreement answered him back. "Why not use the girls as bait to lure the Owls into the castle? Once inside the castle, we can corner them, kill them off, and complete the plan without any worry of them interfering."

Xemnas rubbed his chin thoughtfully while gazing towards his hooded Six before giving his answer.

"Your idea is actually very plausible. We don't have to leave our base and they'll be infringing on our territory, so we'll have the advantage." A male with short navy hair stated factually as he brushed some hair over his right eye.

Xemnas clapped his hands as he stood.

"Then it's settled. You three shall live until the eradication of the Forest Owls, but while you still live here in this castle, you will always have a escort with you. Number XIII, you will watch over the Blond-haired female, Sora, you'll watch over the auburn-haired female, and Numbers IX and VIII, you both will watch over the brunette. This meeting's dismissed."

Four figures jumped down from their seats and went to collect their "assignments."

"Oh great! How the hell did I get stuck on babysitting duty with Demyx?" The spiky redhead slapped a hand to his forhead as he viewed Demyx and Selphie converse loudly.

A brunette with crazy spiked up hair approached the auburn-haired girl with a little bounce in his step.

"Hi. You must be Kairi. I'm Sora." He held his hand out to the shakened girl, who glanced at it wearily. Sora merely smiled at her edginess.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I want to be your friend."

Kairi slowly relaxed. This guy actually seemed really kind, so she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

She grasped his tanned hand lightly and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Sora."

Roxas smirked devilishly as he came upon his prey, who shivered as he neared her. Oh yes, their time together was going to be quite interesting.

**&&&**

Eww, I'm aware Marluxia's so OOC. It's crucial to the plot, so don't worry. Eh, how's that for an update? This may appear boring, but now I can get on with the good stuff. I think I will rate it M for a lime or lemon. I haven't decided yet, so expect it to be rated M.

Stay tuned!


	9. Realization

Hey! I would like to thank everyone who decided to stick around and wait for my lazy ass to update. Trust me, your patience is about to be rewarded.

And a special thanks to **Juji** too for her review!

**Note: **I've come to the conclusion of updating my stories every weekend. So have a happy weekend:D

I'm be using use Japanese suffixes, so tell me if I'm using them right.

**From here on out:**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_**Flashbacks**_

**&&&**

_My body feels so drained._

"Ansem-sama!"

_How? Why?_

"What is it? How's he faring?"

_The smell of charred flesh, piercing screams, fearful blue eyes..._

Turquiose eyes opened in pure rage as pale fingers began to claw at the wires attached to its owner's body. He felt them. Numerous pairs of hands grasped his thrashing body, trying to still its movements.

"Hurry! Grab his legs before he kicks yo-!"

A string of curses was heard from the corner of the room; the angry tones of the voice rebounding off the walls, echoing in the makeshift hospital quarter.

"I told you, Cid."

"Yuffie, stop trying to rouse a fight with Cid, and Aeris,"

"Yes, Ansem-sama?"

"Please go and retrieve your special herbal tea. It should calm the muscles."

"Hai!"

Just as soon as the thundering sound of heels disappeared down the corridor, the battered boy ceased all motion, instead favoring the idea of glaring at the old man.

"You must release me, Ansem-sama. They have Namine."

With a wave of his hand, the limbs holding down the man's body removed themselves. The bedridden slayer proceeded to try and lift his body into a sitting position, but was pushed lightly downwards again.

"Riku," Sighed the old, pale blond leader as he dragged a chair over to sit beside his top operative. "I know how you must feel-No you don't! We have something special, and while we're sitting here on our asses, those scumbags might be torturing her!"

"Riku!"

The room was stunned into silence. Never had Ansem the Wise raised his voice in such a way.

"Will you not be so single-minded? Yes, I know how you feel, but she was not the only one taken. Her sister, Kairi and Selphie have been stolen as well."

By now, Aeris had returned with several clay mugs and her ever famous Copper Leaf tea.

Riku took a quick swig, quelling the dry feeling within his throat. He was absolutely stupefied, and found that his speech had diminished.

"But Ansem-sama, why them? Why not try to kidnap one of the higher ups?"

Ansem stood from his seat and walked to a diagram of the human body, tracing its insides gently.

"That, Leon, will be explained in today's meeting, but for now, I know the girls are in no immediate danger."

_For if I know Xemnas, he already can sense it in their blood and wouldn't dare screwing up his chances._

"Well," Said Ansem; a light hint of amusement in his tone. "Now that we're all fixed up, why don't we adjourn to the conference room, hm?"

The rustling of cloaks and clanking of weapons were the only noises Riku seem to register. The only thing he could ponder about was the man who took his woman. Number XIII...Roxas.

Riku clenched his fists tightly as he rose from the cot.

No matter how much it took, he **would **settle his score with Roxas and get the girls, mostly importantly...

_Namine...I'm sorry for failing in keeping my promise to you._

**&&&**

"Good night, Namine. Kairi."

The twins and Selphie glanced at Demyx in a confused manner.

"But Demyx, it's only noon. Why do we need to go to bed? I'm not even tired yet!"

Roxas and Axel snorted the brunette's apparent lack of brain cells as Demyx and Sora only laughed at her question.

Selphie's eyes's narrowed and felt her lips turn down into a frown.

"What's so funny?" The mullet-haired man clutched his sides as the last bits of laughter left his mouth. He nodded his head to Sora, silently asking him to explain.

Just when Sora parted his lips to speak, Roxas beat him to the punch.

"Haven't the Forest Owls taught you anything or are you just naturally a ditz?" Selphie's face flushed brightly, and Namine moved ahead of her friend, ready to retort when Roxas, once again took control of the conservation.

"Isn't it obvious? We, being what we are, have a different sleep schedule compared to you mortals. Due to sensitive skin, lower class vampires would shrivel up in the intense sunlight. But we," With a wave of a hand, gestured to his fellow companions. "Can remain in the sun up to three hours since our strength allows us that luxury."

"Then why prowl around at night? Why not attack when you have the element of surprise?"

"Because Namine," Roxas smirked as he ran his finger down the side of the blonde's face. "It's just so," As she went to back away, he captured her chin between his fingers, unconsciously bringing her body closer to his. He leaned in towards her earlobe, giving it a light nip. "Intoxicating."

Namine felt a tremor pass through her as the world around her began to crumble, leaving only her and her captor to remain. She tried to breath deeply to calm her nerves, but heat immediately flooded to her face, staining her cheeks red.

Her chest was currently pressed against his own, and that cocky bastard purposely maneuvered her right into it. She was about to mentally bash herself into oblivion when sudden realization struck her unexpectedly.

She pulled back slightly, taking a good, hard look at his face; her eyes searching his, trying to comprehend.

_He...has no heartbeat. _

Unbeknownst to her, she delicately placed a small hand over Roxas' still heart.

_But how can you live without heart and still function normally?_

"Ahem."

Namine was shocked out of her thoughts at the sound, wretching herself away from Roxas. The blonde blushed, suddenly remembering that her and Roxas weren't the only ones standing in the middle of the hall.

"Now, that I've finally got your attention," The flaxen-haired girl searched the face of the one who had interuppted their "moment."

It was the tall redhead who was standing a little ways from the couple with a wide smirk on his face; the triangle below his right eye, skrinking with the sharp, upturned angle of his mouth.

Namine took it upon herself to glance around at the others nearby. Kairi's face was resembling that of a cherry, Selphie and Demyx merely smiled cutely at her, Sora was a little pink, but a wide grin was plastered onto his lips.

Last, but not least, she gazed towards Roxas who was now sneering at the red-haired man.

"It's time we decide who bunks up with who."

"Psst. We don't need to do that, Axel." Namine visibly grimaced as a leather gloved hand wrapped itself around her forearm. "Namine is staying with me."

The redhead, Axel, simply shrugged while chuckling deviously.

"Whatever floats your boat, Rox. Just keep it down while you're fucking, 'kay? I don't like to be kept awake."

"WHAT!?" Kairi screamed, forcing the vampires to cover their ears in pain.

"You can't! I won't let you!" Cried Selphie as the two began to wail about how they (meaning Kairi, Selphie, **and** Namine) were too young for that sort of act. Namine just stood there in a stunned daze.

_Well...that was incrediblely blunt._

Roxas scowled deeply.

"Shut up, Axel."

**xXTen Agonizing Minutes LaterXx**

After much deliberation and a few punches to Demyx's head, the schedule was as follows:

Axel would have first watch over Selphie then Demyx would pick up the slack at night.

Sora and Kairi were bunking together.

Last, but not least, Namine would be under Roxas' care much to her great displeasure.

**xXAxel and SelphieXx**

"Goodnight, guys!"

Axel groaned as he rubbed his now throbbing ear. Couldn't this girl lower her voice?

"Oi, onna." With a swift movement, the door swung closed, and Selphie turned to her red-haired guard. "Catch."

Suddenly, the young brunette's vision was obscured. She squeaked in surprise, flailing her arms and tangling herself in the clothes Axel had thrown at her.

"H-help!"

The man sighed in frustration. Out of all the people he could've been set in charge of, he gets the energetic, loudmouth of the girls. He sighed once again, adjusting the ebony couch in the far corner of his room into a cot.

"Listen, and listen good now, girl."

Peeking one emerald eye out from the hole in the the shorts, Selphie gave Axel her full attention.

"Yes?"

"While you're staying here in _my _room, you will obey _my _rules."

"Ah, okay."

"Rule #1...No yelling, shouting, or whatever. If I hate anything more than Xemnas' lectures, it's loud, obnoxious humans."

She nodded her head once in understanding.

"Rule #2...Absolutely no touching anything besides what _I _give you. I don't want your human cooties all over my stuff."

"Hehehe, you said cooties!"

The tall Organization clenched his fist at his sides.

_Must resist urge to kill, must resist urge to kill, must resist urge to kill._

"And Rule # 3...Obey rules 1 and 2. Got it memorized?"

"Hahaha! Cooties!"

Axel took a seat on his bed and slouched forward, burying his face in his still gloved hands.

_Oh my god...She's worse than Demyx. Bigger mouth and even smaller brain._

**xXSora and KairiXx**

Both teens stared blankly at one another. Kairi, already dressed in her substitute pajamas, was sitting on the navy blue couch while Sora stood near the bed, adorn only in black shorts and a white tanktop.

"So ahh," Sora rubbed the back of his head, apparently embarassed about what he was going to ask. "Do you wanna share the bed, or umm, would you prefer me to sleep on the couch and you the bed, or we could-We could share."

The brunette felt his jaw drop. She wanted to share!?

"A-are you sure? I mean if you're not comfortable-Sora." His cerulean orbs stared attentively back at the girl's own.

"I know we only just met an hour ago, but I have this feeling; an instinct that tells me to trust you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Strange, huh?"

"But aren't you afraid that something might happen?"

She returned his question with a smile.

"Nah, I trust you enough not to do anything."

Sora just grinned back; a teeny, bubbling sensation flooding his stomach and causing him to become light-headed.

"Alright, let's get some sleep then!"

He hopped into bed first, spreading the covers open for Kairi to slip in and join him. His arm twitched; an indescrible urge swelled through his bosy, silently commanding him to wrap his limb around her slim waist.

He bit his tongue and turned his back to the auburn-haired beauty, refusing his body's whims.

_What's this urge?_

**xXRoxas and NamineXx**

"Let go of me, you asshole!"

Roxas growled furiously as his prey struggled, trying to seperate herself from his hold on her. This simply wouldn't do.

Without warning, he latched his arms around her waist and tangled his legs with her own. He lowered his mouth to the juncture of Namine's neck, brushing his fangs across the surface.

The blonde tensed.

"Stop your moving," She was about to began her attempt to escape once again when he tugged her closer to his body. "Namine."

The way her name rolled off his tongue sounded so right, so sensational. She relaxed slowly, feeling him removing his mouth away from her neck and loosening his grip on her, but stable enough, so she couldn't run.

Silence reigned over the pair, causing Namine's thoughts to ponder the resolution she had about Roxas fifteen minutes ago.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

Namine coerced her body to face her watcher; only to find his eyes open and staring right back at her.

"About before, when I was against you in the hall...," Roxas' lips quirked up in remembrance. How could he forget her soft, well-endowed body pressed against his own? The way her breasts moved when she breathed. He cursed mentally, feeling himself grow hard at the thought.

"Yeah?" He strained, desperately imagining disturbing images to take his mind off the girl before him.

"How is it that you have no heartbeat, yet still live normally or as normal as a vampire gets?"

He flipped Namine back around and squished her back against his front. She naturally blushed at their closeness, but didn't reject it as she thought she would.

"Well, I'm not technically living nor am I dead; my heart, just as the others, stills due to no circulation of blood through our veins. We feed on human blood to restart this circulation, causing us to have heartbeats for a short while."

"Oh."

Roxas nuzzled his nose into the crook of his maiden's neck, inhaling deeply.

_Mmm, honeysuckle._

"Goodnight, Roxas."

He awaited until her breathing was slow and steady before he too fell into darkness.

_Goodnight, my prey._

**&&&**

Damn, I'm tired. Hope everyone was in character, and that you all enjoyed this segment of _October Sky_.

My fucking internet keeps going down. D:

R&R

Stay tuned!


	10. Dreams

I'm back and sincerely apologize for the very, very long hiatus. It's hard being a college student sometimes. :) Alright, alright most of the time! Without further delay, I present to you Chapter 10.

_Dreams/Thoughts_

**Exclamations**

Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual.

RxN

Roxas grumbled slightly as he felt himself rouse from his sleep. His eyes remained closed as he inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of his captive. Upon smelling Namine's scent, the vampire youth allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips.

This felt so right.

**She **felt so right.

Roxas put his nose against her neck and nuzzled her soft skin and took another deep breath. Yes, he could stay like this for eternity; all warm and cozy next the blond beside him. As the young man began to drift back into slumber, the girl, wrapped loosely in his arms, gave a low moan and pushed back against him. Roxas' eyes shot open as Namine proceeded to unconsciously grind herself against his crotch.

His breath hitched as he felt himself swell at the sensation. His arm tightened around her slim waist as he pressed himself against her ass and groaned quietly into her back.

"Fuck…" Roxas whispered as he began to remember one of his many erotic dreams with the delicious Namine.

_It was a bright, sunny day, and Namine could be seen drawing in the deserted front yard of her home in Kirikins. Her mother and sister were both out for the day, leaving Namine alone and vulnerable to him. She was humming a tune he had never heard of when he approached her from behind. He was absolutely mesmerized by how the sunlight danced across her skin and hair, making her appear ethereal. While she dressed so airy and light, he was adorn his is dark cloak._

_He knelt behind her slowly; his breath still as he leaned closer. When he deemed himself close enough, Roxas sprung into action and pinned Namine's upper body against the stump she was using as a table. She struggled and cursed, trying to kick back, but Roxas stopped her by spreading her legs apart and settling himself between them. He growled slightly when her white dress rode up and flashed her lacy, white panties._

"_Get off, bastard!"_

_Roxas only answered by pressing this clothed erection against her core. Namine immediately ceased her efforts of escape and gave a small whimper, which made Roxas harder and exude supreme dominance over his weak angel. He leaned over her back and pushed her breasts down harder against the stump then he whispered in her ear._

"_I've been watching you, my cute pet. You may appear innocent on the outside, but you're a dirty girl, aren't you?" _

_Namine panted slightly as he firmly rubbed himself against her._

"_You may think you're alone, but every night when you finger yourself, you're actually giving me a free show." _

_Roxas removed his gloves and hood and moved Namine's panties to the side where he had the glorious sight of Namine's virgin core, pulsing and wet. Namine looked back at her captor, panting and blushing as he toyed with her. Roxas suddenly shoved two fingers into her dripping hole and smirked as she threw her head back with a pleasured scream._

"_And I want in."_

Roxas snapped out of his dream, panting and feeling extremely hot and bothered. As he regained his lost senses, he found that he was hovering over Namine's sleeping form, pressed hard against her core and fangs ready to penetrate her soft neck. He grimaced as flashes of his dream returned once again.

"_A-ah yes, right there!"_

He scrunched his eyes tightly and grazed his fangs against Namine's jugular, causing her breath to hitch.

"_Harder, Roxas, please!"_

He quickly removed himself from between Namine's legs and practically flew out the door into the blinding white halls of Castle Oblivion. Roxas was breathing rapidly as he glanced down at his straining bulge.

"God fucking dammit!"

RxN

Namine woke up alone, feeling cold and even more tired than when she went to bed. She glanced to her left and noticed that her captor was missing. With this detail in mind, Namine proceeded to remain in her spread-eagle position. Funny, she didn't remember ever being in this position before. Namine quickly shrugged that thought off and closed her baby blue eyes as she began to wonder about the strange dream she had.

_The meadow was green and filled with all amazing assortments of flowers. Namine, delighted by such a sight, decided to lie down and bask in the beauties that surround her. As she began to doze off, Namine heard the soft fluttering of numerous wings nearby. She cracked her eyes open and quickly scrambled off the ground in disbelief and wonderment. _

_Before her, there were three fairies floating. One was dressed in the color red and the other two in green and blue. The three fairies beamed at her with wide, friendly smiles and immediately she felt calm and secure._

"_Hello there, Namine. It has been quite some time since we have last seen you. My, have you grown!" The fairy in red doted as she flew closer to inspect Namine further._

"_I-I'm sorry I'm afraid we've never met before, Ms…" Namine questioned as she watched the three fairies look between each other in embarrassment._

"_Ah! Where are our manners! Of course, you wouldn't remember us, dear. You, Kairi, and Selphie were just young babes when we met. My name is Flora." The fairy in red said as she hovered in a circle around Namine._

"_My name is Fauna," The green fairy said, "And I'm Merryweather." The blue fairy exclaimed as she and Fauna hovered over._

"_We're the Fairies of Light, and we have come to help you." The trio said in unison. Namine quirked an eyebrow in confusion at the odd trio's comment._

"_Help me how?"_

"_Why to realize your true power, of course!" Merryweather cried out. "You, my dear as well as Kairi and Selphie, have the power to balance out the light and darkness. No more will the realms of Light and Dark have to feud over which one is supreme, but instead coexist."_

_Namine's eyes widened, and she clasped her hands together and knelt before the fairies in awe._

"_Tell me! What kind of power? Will it be enough to stop the Organization!"_

_The fairies suddenly frowned as the meadow began to become hazy._

"_I'm afraid that question will have to be answered by you, Namine. We must go now. You're being to wake up."_

_Namine shot to her feet and started to chase the fading trio as the scenery grew hazier and hazier. _

"_No wait, please! I need to know how to stop the vampires!"_

_Finally the meadow disappeared completely, and Namine was left to float in a cloud of grey. Before she surrendered to consciousness, Namine heard a faint echo._

"_Look into your heart."_

Namine opened her eyes with a frown.

"'Look into your heart?' What the hell is that suppose to mean?" As soon as she muttered the question, the door to Roxas' room burst open to reveal the devil himself. He looked irritated and had a mean scowl on his face as he trudged into the room. Namine was about to make a rude, smartass comment when she noticed that Roxas only had on a towel. She blushed scarlet as she unwillingly admired Roxas' lean, well-sculpted back and arms.

She turned even redder when he dropped his towel.

"W-What the hell are you doing!" Roxas merely looked over his shoulder and smirked at Namine's flustered face.

"What's wrong, Namine? You want to see the front too?" He made a move to turn, but Namine threw herself under the covers and mumbled, "In your dreams, asshole…"

Roxas' smirk suddenly dropped to a frown at her words.

"_Right…Only in my dreams…"_The vampire brushed off his depressing thought and quickly got dressed in his traditional black cloak. When he was finished, he walked over to the bed and ripped the covers right off. Roxas was going to sneer at her, but he instead was enticed by the sight before him. Namine was laid out on her side with her eyes closed, and her nightgown that he had forced her to wear rode up to the top of her thigh, exposing her long creamy legs. He also noticed a small hint of cleavage popping up at the top of the gown.

Roxas mentally cursed as he felt himself go hard again. He had just taken care of this problem not even ten minutes ago!

With a heated growl, he gripped Namine's ankles and wanted to drag her to the end of the bed to at least assert some of his pent up dominance. Namine let out of soft cry as Roxas put some pressure on her wounded ankles. He immediately released her when he heard her cry. Namine whimpered softly as she looked up at him with teary eyes from the pain that **he **caused her.

Instead of saying sorry like a gentleman would, Roxas turned his back on her. Namine was about to make a biting remark when she watched Roxas kneel down at the edge of the bed with his back still turned to her.

"Come on." He mumbled quietly. "You smell and need to take a bath."

Instead of feeling the urge to throttle the vampire bastard, Namine sensed in his voice the subtle hint of apology and that giving her a piggyback ride was his way of saying sorry. Namine smiled slightly and crawled over to Roxas and quickly latched herself onto his back, wrapping her slim legs around his waist.

Roxas stood and hoisted Namine up, hooking his hands beneath her thighs and bit his lip as he felt the silkiness of them. When the pair began their trek to the washroom, Namine placed her mouth near Roxas' ear and whispered:

"Thank you."

The vampire nearly had another orgasm just from the sound of her sweet, melodic voice being so close.

RxN

I believe that was an awesome comeback! It still is relatively short, but I don't think it's bad for 4 years, do you? I decided to give you guys some insight on Roxas' thoughts and a glimpse into Namine, Kairi, and Selphie potential powers.

Reviews are welcome as always.


End file.
